


dark horse

by KiriJones



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Estrangement from Family, Gen, Young Love, us against the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: Sansa Stark always dreamed of happily ever after. Everyone thought it would be brooding, quiet, and haunted Jon Snow. Instead at the age of twenty-three Sansa shocked them all by eloping with twenty-six year Aegon Targaryen.  This choice leads to estrangement on all sides and questions she refuses to answer.Aegon should hate all the Starks due to what Lyanna, distant cousin of Ned, did to tear his family apart. But for some reason Sansa Stark is the only women who makes him want to be better. Who makes him care enough to try. And for that alone he refuses to give her up.It is a pair of young lovers against the world. But is that not all the way most stories start?





	dark horse

Aegon Targaryen is a selfish man. Driven, willful, arrogant, and spiteful. He is not the best person in the world. He is the first person to acknowledge this. But despite all of his faults his wife sees past all of them. Sansa Stark, who one could say loves too much, thinks him redeemable. She sees past his money and hard exterior and sees a good man. She sees someone worth defying her family for. She sees someone worth loving. 

Sansa is gentle, compassionate, and has a spine of steel. Everyone seems to think she is like a skittish doe. But he sees a wolf who has been hurt more than once. Yet she trusts him enough to lay bear her heart. Her laugh lights up her face and his world. She makes him want to do better. Not by guilt or persuasion. Her presence alone makes him want to be better. She saw through his rage and hate and anger and offered a hand of friendship. And in his world of only family and power mattering it had been refreshing. He had been drowning and she offered him a life jacket. He had taken the offer with both hands and had not let go. Even when their differences sent him in a rage and her in tears. Even when it broke what fragile truce he had with his brother and father. Even when it drove away his sister and uncle. 

Aegon is a selfish man. He loves Sansa Stark. He is a man who can count the people he has loved on one hand. If she had asked he would have tried to let her go. He is not sure how successful he would have been. But she didn't ask him to let go. Instead she begged him to never let go. And if there is one thing he is he is not a fool. He is not like his brother Jon Snow. He is not about to let her slip through his hands. 

They are walking through a park in London. The sun is shining and Sansa is glowing. Her pale skin and red hair gleam. Her blue eyes dance as her husky Lady pulls on the leash. She is laughing at something the spoiled pooch is doing. Her blue eyes lock with his own lavender ones and he can feel the small smile forming on his own face. He is a man more inclined to smirk than smile. His mother and sister and uncle own most of those of his past. But Sansa makes him happy. She shines a light where before it was grey and lonely. 

Their hands are joined. On her slender finger lay her wedding and engagement rings. A diamond solitaire on a silver band and then a simple silver band with small diamonds for the wedding band. His own is a dark titanium. He lifts their joined hands and kisses her knuckles. She smiles at him and then moves to kiss him. It is quick and chaste. But it warms him to know end. 

Her husband is a handsome man. With his dark tan skin inherited from his mother. His lavender eyes and silver white hair inherited from his father. Aegon may be handsome like a man from a fairy tale but he is not what she imagined her hands to be like. He can be ruthless and sharp tongued. He has few friends and his life seems to be defined by his determination to never be anything like his father. His business and career are on the outside seem to be all he needs. But in his eyes Sansa saw something familiar. A loneliness that echoed in her own. 

She knows that they have hurt people. Jon and Arya. Her mother refuses to talk to her. Her father is disappointed. Obeyn Martell is furious. Rhaenys is pretending they don't exist. Sansa knows that if she called a foul and said it was a mistake she could salvage the wreckage. They have only been married three months. She is twenty-three. Everyone thinks this is a case of lust. None of them know or bothered to ask. If they did she would have told them of an unlikely friendship that began when she was seventeen. It was a fragile bond that grew until he was one of them most important people in her life. She kept it a secret and close to her chest. And eventually it was enough for her to answer yes when he asked her to marry him. 

It may be the two of them against the world. But the romantic in her dares to whisper is that not how all good stories begin anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a good old romantic story about young love vs the world. I have always wanted to write a Sansa and Aegon story. This will be some angst but mostly just romance. Or at least I will try my best to make it that way. The theme song for this fic is "Dark Horse" by Amanda Marshall. Give it a listen. It's an awesome song I have always resonated with since childhood. Enjoy!


End file.
